halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thran 'Shavas
|birth= |death= |rank= * * (formerly) * (remnant faction) |species= |gender= Male |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= Of Faith and Fire |skin color= |hair= |eyes= Orange |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} Thran 'Shavas, or Thran 'Shavasee before the , was a of the Shavas clan who served with prestige in the and became a during the . He was regarded as a masterful warrior and, despite his many rivals within the , a crucial leader of the oligarchy. Description Personality and traits Skills and abilities History Early life and career Thran was born on the island of Saithe to the Shavas clan, the ruling house of the state. He was raised within his family's keep among sixteen other children by his uncle—Nako 'Shavas. Thran was mentored in martial arts and the political workings of the clan for years before leaving home to serve the Covenant military, adding the "-ee" suffix to his surname as was tradition in Sangheili culture. A skilled warrior and determined leader, Thran was able to rise to the -class after a fairly short while, becoming one of the youngest warriors to hold the title of at the time. Shortly after his promotion, the Elders of Shavas unanimously declared him the kaidon of the state and in this role, Thran continued his House's rivalry with the Vadams of Yermo. At some point after banished the line of Koida 'Vadam, Thran offered them refuge and even went so far as to take on Kota—Koida's youngest grandchild—as a ward to be trained at his keep. Rise to power In 2531, Thran led the Kr'rend Legion in the surface invasion of planet Dionysus, a Human colony. While he was able to easily smash the first line of UNSC opposition that met him in battle, his push on the colony's was impeded by a force of Marines accompanied by Yuri-072—a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. After witnessing the deaths of several of his warriors by the Spartan's hands, Thran personally challenged Yuri himself, giving his subordinates opportunity to kill the Marines and storm the batteries. The duel between Thran and Yuri lasted for sometime and Thran was eventually able to strike a fatal blow against his enemy, though he was severely injured in the process and required rehabilitation in his homeland. While Thran felt his honor had been smudged by the drawing of his blood, most of his peers and subordinates felt his triumph over a demon more than made up for any shame inflicted. Thran's title as a Demonslayer became a boon for his career and earned him many new and sacred responsibilities. While he continued to lead troops into battle, he also held a supervision role over more delicate operations such as artifact retrieval. After years of exemplary service to the Covenant, Thran was appointed to the High Council in 2535. In the short time that he sat on the Council, Thran was a relatively outspoken and bold individual who was at least occasionally opposed to the more cautious and traditional of his peers. Because of this, a few questioned his faith in the Covenant while a few others simply saw him as a threat. Thran found himself in political contests frequently but even still, he had the support of most of the other Sangheili Councilors more often than not. Great Schism Post-war Reformed Covenant Category:Males Category:Sangheili